


Steve Rogers X Reader – Blind Date

by writeyouin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Steve x Reader AU: Reader is childhood friends and current roommate with Natasha... She takes reader to her boyfriend Clint's house to meet HIS roommate Steve. Natasha and Clint get too handsy and drunk and decide to have more fun at her house, so Reader decides to stay at Steve's for the night because (s)he knows (s)he wouldn't get any sleep back at home...





	Steve Rogers X Reader – Blind Date

“It’s really not that bad,” Natasha told you from inside her room.

You were leaning against the wall outside while she got changed for her date with Clint. “I don’t like blind dates Nat,” You argued bemusedly. “You’ve been dating Clint for ages, why do you need a tag along now?”

“I’ve told you already, Steve’s just moved up here and he’s Clint’s best friend, (Y/N); Clint wants to introduce me to Steve but doesn’t want him to feel like a third wheel in his own apartment, so you have to come along to break the tension.”

“Or create more.”

Natasha opened the door, coming out in jeans, a black vest and a red leather jacket. “Stop whining and get ready.”

“No,” You pouted. “It’s weird, I’ve never even met the guy, I’m not blind dating him.”

“(Y/N), for the last time, it’s not a date! It’s a friendly get together to meet Steve. Moving’s hard so you’re going to shut up complaining, put on a friendly smile and make him feel welcome, okay?”

“…Fine but for the record, I wasn’t complaining, I was whining.”

“Is that really any better?”

“No but it’s important to be accurate.”

“Just shut up and get changed.”

“I will but because I want to, not because I have to.”

Natasha smiled, that’s what you always said when she had you beat.

* * *

You stood awkwardly behind Natasha, clutching a bottle of wine as she knocked on the door to Clint’s apartment.

A stranger answered the door, one you assumed must be Steve. You gawked at him, admiring his good looks; you were aware it was vain, but he was well built with a handsome face and warm eyes.

“You must be Steve,” Natasha greeted him warmly, offering her hand which Steve shook amiably. “I’m Natasha and this is my roommate (Y/N).”

“Nice to meet you,” You added with what you hoped was a charming smile.

“Come on in,” Steve said comfortably, moving aside.

Prior to Steve moving in, the apartment had been more spartan with little decoration other than a few dart boards around the house. Now, there were posters of sports teams and old films around; you were particularly surprised by an old movie poster of The Wizard of Oz in the living room above the TV.

Steve found you admiring it and approached you a little sheepishly while Clint talked with Natasha.

“It’s uh, a really good film,” he explained.

“No arguments here, couldn’t agree more,” You replied.

“Really? Most people don’t think it’s masculine enough.”

“Most people are stupid, the film’s a masterpiece, especially the Scarecrow, that guy’s awesome.”

“Right! Hey, when I was a kid though, the Wicked Witch used to scare the pants off of me.”

“You kidding? She’s the victim.”

“What?” Steve asked dubiously.

“Dorothy kills her sister, albeit accidentally and gets her shoes. Then, everyone acts like the witch is the villain for wanting a precious family heirloom back; she’s not wicked, she’s grieving,” You answered gravely.

The two of you stared at one-another seriously before laughing hysterically. “Well, that’s one way to look at it I suppose,” Steve chuckled.

“Ha, yeah, this is for you by the way,” You offered the wine.

“Thanks, I’ll put this in the fridge, feel free to make yourself at home.”

You smiled and joined Natasha and Clint on the sofa where they’d set out various snacks and dips.

“Nice to see you again (Y/N),” Clint said.

“Same here.”

“Steve boring you about his old films?”

“Quite the opposite, I was boring him, I’m sure.”

“Lies,” Steve said, sitting opposite you on the square sofa.

“Steve, how’re you finding it here?” Natasha asked.

“Adjusting. It’s not exactly Brooklyn but it’s okay. I won’t bore you with the details. Tell me, how did you and (Y/N) meet?”

Natasha grinned knowingly as she regaled the story of how the two of you met during childhood and kept in close contact ever since, then decided to move in together. It led to various tales over drinks from each party regarding their younger years of friendship. Eventually, it seemed that each member of the small group was trying to embarrass each other with stories of the past. Clint told everyone of how Steve used to stuff his shoes with newspaper to be taller. In return, Steve reminded Clint the name of the teddy-bear he kept hidden under his bed. At Natasha’s laughter, Clint informed everyone of how she’d fallen down drunk just a week ago after a drinking contest; you added that she’d thought you were her ex and started yelling at you prior to blacking out. Natasha gave you a warning stare, claiming that she had more stories on you than you did on her; it shut you up hastily.

By the end of the story telling, it seemed that Natasha and Clint had drank most of the small apartments alcohol.  They were holding tightly onto each-other and occasionally, you would see Clint sneak a quick grope at Natasha’s breasts which she would return with an ass grab of her own; they probably thought they were being sneaky but with that much alcohol, it was impossible. Hiding your embarrassment, you excused yourself to the bathroom.

When you came back to the living room, Steve was alone, cleaning the night’s refuse into a bin bag.

“Be honest,” You said aloud, “Did they go for another game of drunk hide and seek like the last time they got this wasted?”

“They uh, they went back to your place,” Steve answered apologetically.

“…Great.”

“You okay?”

“I’ve been better, it’s not too fun listening to your friends have sex.”

Steve blushed and continued cleaning; for the first time, you realised how old-fashioned he was. You started gathering cans and shoving them in the bin bag.

“Hey, don’t worry about that, I can clean this,” Steve protested lightly.

“I’m not going to leave this to you, besides, I’m in no rush to get home.”

“…Yeah. Y’know, you could stay here if you want to, I’ll take the sofa and you can have my room.”

“What? I mean, are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s the decent thing to do.”

“Thanks, that’s really cool of you but hey, I’ll take the sofa, no arguments, ‘kay?”

“Deal. I uh, think that takes care of the cleaning for now, should we do something now or do you want to sleep now?”

You checked the time, it was already two in the morning, yet you didn’t feel the onset of tiredness.

“How about an old film with a wizard, some munchkins, and a trio of dysfunctional heroes?” You asked.

“I’ll get the popcorn.”


End file.
